1. Field
The following description relates to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that enables a user's instruction (or command) to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device such as a liquid crystal display or organic light emitting display with a user's finger(s) (or hand) or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position of a user's finger(s) or object into an electrical signal. The user's finger or an object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the image display device.
Because such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device coupled (or connected) to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its areas of application have been gradually extended.